Umbrella
by Wndchime
Summary: Otome ShizNat fluff


Disclaimers: Mai Otome and all it's characters belong to Sunrise. I am just borrowing them for entertainment purposes and no profit was made from this endeavour. I also borrowed Ange Sinistre's title of Archmeister as I really do think it suits Shizuru. I am going to classify this as AU, since my version of the Otome universe will have no room for things like father/daughter/other underage minor triangles, or baby rattle fetishes.

**Umbrella**

"Ma'am", the pilot politely interrupted the woman standing beside the huge windows overlooking the runway at a small military airbase in the Republic of Aries. White sleet obscured most of the airfield, as a storm approaching blizzard proportions pounded the area. The woman turned, crimson eyes looking askance at the pilot.

"I'm sorry, but air traffic control has just suspended all flights out of the region for the night. There are two storm cells converging in the area, and it's just not feasible to takeoff or land."

The woman nodded. The weather had forced even her to forgo her usual uniform, and she was instead bundled up in a heavy coat and trousers, her fair hair hidden underneath a woollen cap. "That's fine Captain. If you would just load the rest of the gear onto the plane", she indicated the 2 cases beside her. "When you get to back to Windbloom, please make sure they are forwarded directly to Doctor Helene at Garderobe."

"Ma'am?" The pilot was confused, unsure why he needed to return the cases. "Will you not be joining us for the return flight?"

The woman shook her head. "No Captain. I need to return to Garderobe tonight".

"Of course Ma'am". The pilot immediately nodded and gathered up the two cases.

The woman opened the nearby exit and stepped outside into the raging storm. She gracefully flicked her hair away from her left ear. "Materialise". In a flash of light her clothes morphed into a battlerobe. She leapt up into the air, and was soon lost in the swirling snowstorm.

The pilot shook his head in awed disbelief. He briefly wondered what could be so important that the Graceful Amethyst was willing to fly through the mess out there get to Garderobe. "Well better her than me. " He headed off in the direction of the mess, looking forward to a quiet night indoors.

* * *

Several thousand miles away another woman sat at her desk, face scrunched up in frustration, as she eyed the never-ending pile of paperwork she needed to sort through. Natsuki Kruger hated paperwork, but unfortunately being Gakuenchou of Garderobe meant she spent an inordinate amount of her time doing just that.

The ringing of the telephone provided a much-needed distraction, and Natsuki all but leapt to pick it up.

"Kruger here".

"Gakuenchou", the stern voice of her Head of Faculty sounded over the line. "All flights out of Aries have been cancelled today due to severe weather. It is highly unlikely that Archmeister Viola will be able to make tomorrow's budget meeting."

There was a pause and if anything, Maria Graceburt's voice became even sterner. "You will have to attend instead. I suggest you and I meet tomorrow morning and go over some of the finer details before the meeting. Does 7am suit?"

Natsuki squeezed the bridge of her nose and sighed. Not a budget meeting. If there was one thing she hated more than paperwork, it was accountants. Luckily for her, Shizuru normally handled the financial side of running Garderobe, but there was the rare occasion where there was no other recourse, and she was forced to take on the role herself. It was an experience that all parties involved tried their utmost to avoid, given Natsuki's rather limited patience when it came to financial matters, but there was obviously no wiggling out of tomorrow's meeting.

"Yes, 7am will be fine. Thank you Miss Maria". Natsuki barely waited for the acknowledgment before hanging the phone up. What a perfect end to a perfect day. Not only did she have to look forward to a budget meeting tomorrow, but also even more disappointing was the fact that Shizuru would not be home tonight of all nights. Suddenly aware that she was pouting, Natsuki ruthlessly rearranged her features, and grimly went back to attacking the pile of paperwork.

* * *

Later that night a figure touched down on the roof of Garderobe. They made their way to the small sensor beside the rooftop door, activating its scanning beam. "Identity Confirmed. Welcome home Shizuru", the mechanised voice of the security system acknowledged the figure's identity. The sound of bolts sliding briefly disturbed the night air as the door opened with a beep, and Archmeister Shizuru Viola stepped into the apartment she shared with the Gakuenchou of Garderobe.

With a sigh of relief, she let her robe dematerialise. Even with the nanomachines controlling her body temperature it had still been an uncomfortable journey. She shrugged out of the heavy coat and hung it up on the hook beside the door, before removing her hat and gloves, and dropping them on nearby chair. She ran her fingers through her hair and shook out the ice crystals that had formed during the flight.

The moonlight shining through the large windows of the apartment was more than enough to see by, so Shizuru did not bother with switching on any lights as she made her way through the apartment. She quietly opened the door to the bedroom, and paused in the doorway, a smile crossing her face at the figure curled up in the middle of the bed. Natsuki was fast asleep, hugging Shizuru's pillow.

She removed her boots, followed by her pants, leaving herself clad in just her shirt and underwear and slid into the bed, snuggling up to Natsuki.

Natsuki woke up with a start and her whole body winced as Shizuru's freezing hands and feet make contact with her skin.

"Oi Shizuru, you could have at least warned me before turning me into an icicle", she grumbled. However, instead of moving away, she turned in Shizuru's loose embrace, pressing herself closer and wrapping her own arms around the other woman's body.

Full lips quirked into a teasing smile. "How could I resist hugging my Natsuki, when she insists on looking so cute while she cuddles my pillow".

Natsuki muttered something unintelligible and buried her heated face in Shizuru's neck. She slipped her hands under the hem of Shizuru's shirt, placing them on the bare skin of her back. She felt Shizuru sigh against her as she idly ran her fingers along silky skin. They lay there in contented silence for a few minutes, allowing their shared body heat to slowly warm up the lighter haired woman.

Natsuki had nearly fallen asleep again, when a thought suddenly occurred to her. "Shizuru?"

"Mmmm?"

"Not that I'm complaining, but how did you get here so quickly? I thought all flights out of Aries were.." Natsuki broke off mid sentence as the pieces of the puzzle suddenly clicked. She sucked in a breath "You flew all the way here didn't you"! You.."

Shizuru leaned forward and silenced her with a kiss. She pulled back and whispered, "Happy Birthday Natsuki".

Fin.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed my first foray into Shiznat.. Reviews would be much appreciated 


End file.
